


in this moment all i know

by TulipAnthousa (FairyChess)



Series: LAOFT NSFW [10]
Category: Cartoon Therapy (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Sappy Sex, Trans Sleep | Remy Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27303535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyChess/pseuds/TulipAnthousa
Summary: Most people wouldn’t consider a first time in a truck bed to be very romantic, but Remy is firmly of the opinion that those people are morons
Relationships: Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: LAOFT NSFW [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1454113
Comments: 11
Kudos: 179





	in this moment all i know

**Author's Note:**

> honestly this should make sense without reading the rest of the verse if you are just starved for remile smut (arent we all)
> 
> the title is from the song “Kiss Me Slowly” by Parachute
> 
> thank you to [@sidessmuttime](sidessmuttime.tumblr.com) for beta-reading!

“So, yeah, it’s mostly gen eds right now,” said Emile, “I can’t wait to get into more of the actual psych stuff, I just- I really want this.”

“And you’re gonna get it,” said Remy, pecking him gently and pulling Emile closer in their little nest of pillows and blankets on top of a worn mattress topper Remy had gotten just for such occasions, “You’re gonna be a fancy doctor and I’m gonna be your very handsome trophy husband and it’s gonna be great.”

Emile let out a shrill giggle - Remy’s brain caught up to his mouth and he felt his face turn bright red.

“Forget I said that.”

“Oh, no _way_ ,” giggled Emile, and Remy could also see him blushing in the dim, wavering light of the one lantern Remy had brought on their stargazing date, “I’m too excited to have a trophy husband, I’m not gonna let you forget.”

Sputtering, Remy hid his face in Emile’s hair with a whine.

“Oh come on, you can’t one-up my accidental not-proposal, I’ll die.”

“I think,” said Emile, booping him on the nose, “That I just did.”

Remy laughed, running his hand gently up and down Emile’s side and nuzzling into his hair. It was unseasonably hot for September night, so they’d shed the blanket for now, and Remy followed the path of his own hand with his eyes.

Shifting a little, Emile snuggled closer, sighing contentedly, and Remy’s focus narrowed immediately.

Emiles skirt had ridden up a little when he’d moved, and now, just above the edge of his over-the-knee socks was a strip of smooth, exposed skin, and Remy found he couldn’t look away from it.

He let his hand trail down Emile’s side again, toward his hip, but he was startled out of the trance by something tapping on his sternum.

“Hmm?” he said, very eloquently.

Emile gave him a puzzled look.

“Where’d you go?” said Emile, “You totally spaced.”

Remy hummed again.

He slid his hand over Emile’s hip to wrap his hand around his exposed thigh.

Emile turned an even prettier pink, and Remy grinned.

“I was,” he said quietly, “Right here, looking at this pretty little spot-”

Whining in the back of his throat, Emile surged up and cut Remy’s teasing off with a kiss. Their noses bumped a little before Emile tilted his head, pressing even closer until he fit perfectly in Remy’s arms.

Taking Emile’s lip between his own, Remy pressed him back into the pillows, hovering over him. He sucked gently on Emile’s lip, and Emile made a soft little moan that made Remy’s stomach flip.

Remy slid his hand further under Emile’s skirt, kneading his upper thigh, and Emile moaned again, louder and higher and _so fucking hot_ \- taking gleeful advantage of his open mouth, Remy curled his tongue around Emile’s, pulling his thigh up around Remy’s own hip.

Emile’s hips twitched - the shift pressed the hardening line of his cock against Remy’s thigh, and it was like someone struck a match in Remy’s core, a sudden flare of heat. The kiss deepened, Remy’s teeth digging into Emile’s lip and pulling back with a slow drag only to lick into his mouth again, hot and slick. Remy’s heartbeat was almost a fluttering thrum in his own ears, and he ground his own hips down into Emile’s, grinning smugly at the fresh little sound it got him.

Emile pulled back with a gasp, looking up at Remy with wide, dark brown eyes, those eyes Remy had been dreaming about for literal years and now got to see, all blown pupils and _want._ It was almost enough to make Remy moan aloud himself.

“Can I ask you for something?” said Emile breathlessly.

Remy didn’t exactly – flinch. But the way Emile was looking at him, it was hard not to guess what he wanted, and Remy wasn’t quite sure how to explain that the answer was “probably yes but it also might immediately get ruined. Sorry.”

“Sure, sugar,” said Remy, bracing himself.

Squirming a little, Emile bit his lip, before blurting out words that were maybe not the _last_ thing Remy had been expecting him to say, but were certainly not towards the top.

“Can I put my mouth on you?” he asked breathlessly.

Remy’s brain scrambled immediately.

“Uh- what?” said Remy, strangled.

Emile shifted, running his thumb across the side of Remy’s neck, making him shiver a little.

“It’s fine if not-” said Emile.

“What, wait, like- you- you wanna- what, eat me out?” said Remy, his voice coming out a touch hysterical.

Emile nodded fervently.

“But like I said, it’s fine if you don’t want me to,” said Emile with another of those soothing strokes, “I just…”

He trailed off, and Remy still felt a little like someone had spun him just before swinging at a pinata.

“You- you _want_ to do that, specifically?” said Remy incredulously.

Emile tilted his head, clearly confused.

“Yeah. Like, a lot, actually.”

“Huh.” said Remy.

Emile looked at him quizzically.

“Uh- why do you ask?”

“I mean- no ones ever really like- been _enthusiastic_ about that,” said Remy, “It’s certainly not the first thing they wanna try.”

Emile looked affronted.

“What, ever?”

Remy shrugged.

Emile made a scandalized noise, an adorable little expression that was almost a pout on his face.

He hesitated, and then looked up through his lashes at Remy with those maddening, gorgeous brown eyes.

“I _really_ want to,” he said, voice low, “I think… I think about it a lot, what it would be like and- how you would taste.”

“Jesus _Christ_ , Emi,” Remy hissed, pulling Emile against him until they were pressed together at the hips.

“Would you like it if I did that?” murmured Emile, “I keep daydreaming about what sounds you might make-”

“ _Yes,_ ” growled Remy, “Fuck, yeah, okay, holy shit Em, you’re gonna kill me if you keep talking like that.”

Emile gave him a cheeky smile and a little peck that quickly turned into another not-so-little kiss, Remy reaching up and tangling his fingers in Emile’s hair as their tongues slid together.

Heart hammering, Remy broke away and scooted back even though it was almost physically painful to stop touching Emile. He hesitated for another fraction of a second before shimmying out of his pants and boxers.

Emile sat up, eyes heavy and hungry as he watched, which made Remy at once feel incredibly hot all over and just a little vulnerable.

“I, uh- should probably take off my binder,” said Remy, “But I uh- I think I’m gonna put my shirt back on, today.”

“That’s perfectly fine,” said Emile, squeezing his knee.

Remy did, and while putting the shirt back on made him feel a little less mildly uncomfortable, it didn’t make him feel any less exposed and shivery with adrenaline.

He felt just a touch out of his depth – the vast majority of Remy’s sexcapades had been giving furtive blowjobs in the woods or barns, followed by receiving handjobs of varying skill levels - and his partners were normally not all that into him, emotionally speaking. This was certainly the first time he’d ever had sex with someone he was in _love_ with.

Emile scooted down the pillow next until his head was level with Remy’s hips, rolling over onto his stomach. Remy almost felt- well, he almost felt _shy,_ which was fucking bizarre, for him.

Emile put his hands on Remy’s thighs but he didn’t push them apart – he let Remy part them himself before crawling in between them.

“Still good?” said Emile, a little quiver in his own voice.

“Yeah.” breathed Remy, “I’m good babe.”

Gripping Remy’s thighs gently, Emile pushed one up to hook over his shoulder, his breath against Remy’s folds making him shiver. Emile petted the outside of Remy’s thigh soothingly before leaning in and pressing a slow, open mouthed kiss to Remy’s cock.

Remy let out a shuddering breath, and Emile kept softly stroking the outside of his leg, his tongue languid and soft against Remy. It was slow, and achingly gentle, and Remy could almost recognize the slide of Emile’s mouth, like the kisses Emile normally gave him.

Remy took a fraction of a moment to be a little embarrassed at how wet he already was, shaking with the effort of keeping his hips still. Was Emile teasing him on purpose? Just enough to make him shiver, but Remy knew he’d probably never come like this, no matter how nice it was - the soft press of Emile’s lips, the glide of his tongue, the gentle stroking of his hand on Remy’s skin.

Emile pressed closer, dragging the flat of his tongue against Remy’s cock.

“Fuck, _Em_ ,” croaked Remy.

Emile’s hand squeezed suddenly, his mouth firming and tongue pushing deeper into Remy’s folds. He rolled Remy’s cock against his lip and Remy’s hips jerked of their own accord.

And Emile _groaned_ against him, and hell if that wasn’t _fantastic,_ the feel of his voice vibrating against Remy’s slick folds and Remy’s own voice came out on a cracking moan.

“Em,” he moaned, “Emi, baby, _fuck._ ”

Nails dug into Remy’s thigh, and it was like a switched flipped. Emile hummed, almost purring, his tongue moving faster and his hands pulling and coaxing Remy to rock against his mouth. His lips closed around Remy’s cock, sucking a little, and Remy found his hand tangling in Emile’s hair without thinking about it, his back arching, until Emile seemed almost desperate. Remy was outright grinding himself against Emile’s mouth, making a whole orchestra’s worth of pleading, needy noises that seemed to echo in the dark around them.

Emile pulled away with a wet noise and Remy made an embarrassing little keen. Emile caught his breath a little before speaking.

“Can I finger you?”

Remy’s brain felt like someone had put in on a spin cycle, and it took a minute for him to parse the question, and another to remember english.

“It’s fine if not,” said Emile, squeezing Remy’s leg.

“Uh,” said Remy breathlessly, “The thing- the thing is, like uh, nine times out of ten, thats fine and dandy, but then theres the one when its not, and I kinda don’t wanna like, ruin this by freaking out on you, so, uh- not, not today?”

“You wouldn’t ruin anything,” said Emile quietly, pressing a kiss to the inside of Remy’s knee, “But that’s fine, of course.”

Remy let out a shaky giggle, but before he could respond – maybe with “thanks” but he hadn’t actually quite thought of anything considering his head was still mush – Emile practically dove back in and Remy’s voice came out a startled shout.

There was no build up this time, only the hot, firm slide of Emiles _relentless_ mouth, the drag of his teeth, the press of his tongue, until Remy couldn’t even think about anything else, the whole world narrowed down to the white-hot pleasure curling in his stomach.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he groaned, “Em, _Em_ , I love your mouth, oh my god, please, _please!_ ”

Moaning against him again, One of Emile’s hand slid up back of Remy’s thigh to cup his ass, and Remy hissed another curse at the sudden dig of his nails, bucking against him, grinding and practically fucking Emile’s mouth.

Emile rolled Remy’s cock against his teeth, and Remy fell apart under him, incoherently whimpering and somehow still pressing his hips up for more even when he felt like he was going to shatter to pieces he was so overwhelmed.

Realizing he’d been _really_ yanking Emile’s hair, Remy let go, his hands shaking a little with cramps. Emile was pressing soft, wet kisses all along the inside of Remy’s thighs, and Remy shuddered at even that.

“Fuck,” he gasped, “ _Fuck,_ come up here.”

Shuffling to the side, Remy made room for Emile to crawl back up, groaning at the feverish intensity in Emile’s eyes.

“That was so fucking hot,” said Emile breathlessly, and Remy made a pathetic noise at the sound of the curse coming from that _damn_ mouth, which should probably be embarrassing, but Remy was entirely too fucked out to feel any kind of shame at the moment.

Pawing at Emile’s shirt, Remy tugged him forward until their foreheads were pressed, reaching forward with one hand to push up Emile’s skirt and dragging the other through the wetness between Remy’s own thighs.

“What’s the pla- _oh!_ ” said Emile, his voice cutting off into a keen as Remy took him in hand, moving in fast, twisting strokes, the slide made easy by his slick.

“Oh, that’s so _hot_ , I’m gonna die,” whined Emile, squirming and thrusting into Remy’s hand. His breath was panting across Remy’s lips, and Remy couldn’t help but swoop in to kiss him with a growl.

He should have expected it, but the taste startled him. He’d never thought to try it, but _hell_ if the taste of his own cum covering Emile’s lips and mingling with his own sweet chapstick-y taste wasn’t driving Remy _absolutely insane._

“C’mon,” he muttered into Emile’s mouth, “C’mon, babe, I wanna see you come so bad-”

“ _Remy_ ,” Emile whimpered.

“Please?” said Remy, almost a whine, “Oh, babe, please come for me, you’re so fucking pretty, _hell._ ”

Whining helplessly, Emile met Remy with a clumsy, open-mouthed kiss that fractured into a desperate moan as he came all over Remy’s hand.

And Remy just _looked_ at him for several long moments – the pink flush, his hair plastered to his forehead, his shirt rumpled and his lips shiny and red and swollen and his _eyes_ , still so dark and looking at Remy like he was some kind of wonder.

He was gorgeous. He was the hottest thing Remy had ever seen in his _life_ , it should be _illegal._

Emile’s hand trailed softly up Remy’s arm, his eyes following, and then he looked up at Remy and gave him a sheepish little grin and a giggle and what the _fuck_ was Remy supposed to do with that except kiss him?

Cupping Remy’s jaw, Emile hummed into the kiss, soft and ever-so-gentle, a light press that made Remy’s stomach flutter in the purely mushy, non-sexy way.

“I think,” said Emile, “That, uh- went very well.”

Remy collapsed into giggles, and Emile beamed at him, bumping their noses.

“Yeah,” said Remy, “Went fucking phenomenal if you ask me.”

Clearly trying to control it and failing miserable, Emile had the audacity to look just a little bit smug.

“Kinda wanna suck you off later, if you’re up for it,” Remy blurted, and was rewarded by the smug look being replaced with wide eyes and delightful little squeak.

“Also really wanna ride you,” he continued, and Emile made another, louder mortified noise.

“Boy, sugar,” said Remy dryly, “You sure are shy for someone who just ate my soul out.”

“Oh, you- _Remy!_ ” exclaimed Emile, reaching behind him and whacking Remy with one of the pillows, giggling.

“For real, where the _hell_ did you learn to do that?”

Emile giggled, covering his face.

“Don’t laugh, but I looked it up on the internet.” he snickered.

“You _googled_ ‘how to give head?’” laughed Remy.

“I said don’t _laugh,_ but yes!” said Emile, who was a hypocrite because he was also definitely laughing. “I’ve been- you have _no_ idea how long I’ve wanted to do that, I was damn well gonna do it _right._ ”

And then it was Remy’s turn to sputter in embarrassment, which made Emile laugh even harder and lean over to press a firm _smack_ of a kiss to Remy’s mouth.

“You’re too cute,” said Emile, fond and quiet, and Remy felt his own face soften into a dopey, lovestruck smile.

“C’mere,” he said, wiping his hand on one of the further, not-skin-touching pillows and grabbing the blanket behind him, pulling it over and gesturing for Emile to join him, “Got my whole ass out in the middle of the woods, get in here.”

Snuggling into Remy’s embrace, Emile helpfully took the edge of the blanket and tucked it around behind his back before nuzzling Remy’s throat with a content noise. Remy buried his own face in the pale pink softness of Emile’s hair, sighing happily.

He traced idle circles in Emile’s back, basking in the best – and really, only – afterglow he’d ever had. There was going to be no parting ways, bored and a little disappointed.

Remy pressed his nose into Emile’s hair, breathing deeply.

Maybe- maybe there never would be again. Maybe Remy really was gonna have this forever, and wasn’t that better than just about anything he’d ever heard.

Grinning into Emile’s crown, Remy let his eyes slip closed.

He really did think he’d make a pretty damn awesome trophy husband.

**Author's Note:**

> you can also find me over on my smut blog @tulipanthousa


End file.
